


Kaoru and Chisato's Date Night

by Valosinki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato is a tiny blonde dreadnought, F/F, Kaoru is a dumb bottom, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valosinki/pseuds/Valosinki
Summary: This is my first fic and piece of published creative writing, so it may not be the best but I hope y'all enjoy it regardless <3
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Kaoru and Chisato's Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and piece of published creative writing, so it may not be the best but I hope y'all enjoy it regardless <3

It had been a few months since their last date, since they had been focused on finishing their last year of school and their respective bands but finally, school was over and they could finally go out together.

“Ah, Kaoru,” Chisato said, “it’s nice to see you again.”

“Ah, my belovèd Chisato. How I missed you~” Kaoru greeted Chisato with a warm, firm embrace. Chisato smiled, her body surrounded by the warm embrace of her girlfriend for the first time in a long while. Neither wanted to let go; the embrace was so warm and it had been such a long time. Eventually, Chisato pulled away from the hug and softly grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, saying “We should head to dinner,” she leans in now speaking more softly, “we’ll have plenty of time for this and more later.”

“Ah yes, of course, my little kitten. I was too entranced by your warmth and beauty,” Kaoru said. Chisato let out a soft giggle; she loved how over the top Kaoru can be. Through the evening, they talked about what they had been up to since they last saw each other. At the end of their dinner, Kaoru insisted on being the prince to her girlfriend and paid the cheque in full. Eventually, they headed back to Chisato’s place. When they got there, Chisato said “My family isn’t home for the weekend so we have this whole house to ourselves.”

“How fleeting...~” Kaoru responded as they entered.

As the two were taking off their shoes, Chisato said “Make yourself at home in my room, I’ll join you in a moment.” The two respectively went to separate rooms, Kaoru to Chisato’s room and Chisato to the bathroom.

When Kaoru entered her girlfriend’s room, she thought “Ah, how I’ve yearned to be in this room again~” before sitting on the bed and setting down her bags. After a few moments of looking around, Kaoru hesitantly grabbed one of the pillows and started hugging it and softly smelled the pillow. It had the same sort of flowery scent as Chisato. She felt herself getting warmer, a bit embarrassed she was doing this. In a way, it was almost arousing.

In the bathroom, Chisato washed her face and fixed up her hair. She was rather nervous; it had been such a long time since they had seen each other and since they had been together for such a long time, she wanted to ask her girlfriend if she wanted to have sex. She took a moment to mentally prepare for what she hoped would happen soon before returning to her room.

When she entered her room, she saw Kaoru holding her pillow with her face in it, blushing lightly. “K-Kaoru,” Chisato says, a bit flustered at what she saw. Kaoru opened her eyes, her face becoming more flushed as she threw the pillow to the side. “A-ah, Ch-Chisato. I see you’ve returned,” she said, brushing the hair out of her face. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Chisato broke it with a soft “Kao-chan.”

At the sound of that old nickname, Kaoru became even more flustered, struggling to speak clearly “a-a-ah, yes my belovèd Ch-Chisato?”

Without a word, Chisato got onto the bed with Kaoru, straddling her and softly kissing her intently while pinning her down. Kaoru struggled momentarily, surprised how sudden and forceful her girlfriend was in that moment, but quickly loving and getting into the kiss. She felt Chisato’s tongue forcing its way into her mouth; her heart was pounding with excitement. Eventually, Chisato pulled away gently from the kiss, panting lightly. “I-I’m sorry Kao-chan,” she said softly, “I couldn’t control myself. I...I want to have sex with you Kao-chan.” Her face was flushed; Kaoru was entirely flustered. “Ch-Chisato-,” Kaoru started to say, interrupted by her girlfriend’s soft voice, “Call me Chi-chan when we’re together like this; you’re so cute when you call me that.” Kaoru’s face was red with embarrassment and arousal. “Ch-Chi-chan...” She couldn’t speak; she was too flustered and in the heat of the moment, it was hard to think straight. “Yes,” she said softly.

Without a second of hesitation, the two locked lips and Chisato moved her leg between Kaoru’s two legs, pressing against her crotch. Her hands moved to her girlfriend’s torso, unbuttoning her vest and then her shirt, revealing her bra. Gently, she lifted Kaoru’s bra up to reveal her breasts; her nipples were already hard. Chisato softly began massaging one of her boobs, causing her to softly moan. Kaoru had never felt this way before; her whole body felt warm and tingly.

Soon, Chisato pulled away from the kiss, her face flushed. “Your moans are so cute Kao-chan,” gently sliding her hand down her girlfriend’s crotch. Gently, she unbuttoned and unzipped Kaoru’s pants, sliding them off with her panties. Chisato could tell her girlfriend was already very wet with arousal.

“Ch-chi-chan...y-your fingers...th-they’re so gentle...” said Kaoru, squirming and wrapping her arms around Chisato as she felt her fingers teasing her. She had never felt anything like this before. “Are you ready?” Chisato seductively and quietly stated, looking into her girlfriend’s beautiful red eyes. Without saying anything, Kaoru nodded and Chisato slid her middle finger in. She felt a wave of ecstasy go through her whole body from where Chisato’s finger entered. “A-ah, Chi-chan~,” Kaoru said with a shaky voice. Her whole body was trembling at this point; it seemed like her girlfriend knew exactly how to pleasure her.

Soon after, Chisato slid her fingers out of her girlfriend’s tight pussy. She then put her finger in her mouth, licking Kaoru’s juices off with a soft smirk on her face.

“I want to try something with you, Kao-chan,” Chisato said, removing her blouse. Kaoru was too flustered at the sight of her girlfriend’s lace bra. Chisato then removed her skirt and unhooked her bra, sliding it off. She waited for a moment to see her girlfriend’s reaction, smirking seeing her fixated on her body. Then, she slid her panties off; her head felt a little hazy caught up in the heat of the moment. With little hesitation, she got back onto the bed with Kaoru, positioning her lower body between her lover’s legs.

“Ready?” she softly said, Kaoru softly nodding her head letting off a soft “Yes.” Initially softly but soon with more intensity and passion, Chisato began grinding her clit against Kaoru’s. The two let out pleasured moans, their bodies feeling massive waves of ecstasy throughout. This was so much more intense than anything else they had done prior; the warmth of each others’ bodies and the intimacy only made it more intense. Kaoru quickly embraced her lover, saying in a stuttered voice “Ch-Chi-chan...I-I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” Chisato started grinding her clit harder against her lover’s; “H-hahh, Kao-chan. I-I love you,” she said. Kaoru struggled to let out a pleasured “I-I love you too, Chi-chan,” as she reached her climax, soon followed by her lover.

The two fell onto their sides on the bed, still embracing each other firmly. Chisato leaned in, gently kissing her girlfriend on the lips, Kaoru softly returning the kiss. The two layed there in each other’s arms, breathing heavily for a few moments before the silence was broken by Kaoru saying “I’m glad I could please you, my belovèd Chisato.” Softly, she replied “I’m glad we could do this together,” a small smile on her face. Gradually, the two drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
